Calm Seas, Roaring Hearts
by yurinium
Summary: Enterprise has yet to return to the base even when it's late at night, which made Belfast worried. What will the maid do, after managing to drag the Grey Ghost back to her room?


[Azur Lane Joint Base: Eagle Union & Royal Navy]

It was late at night, hours after sunset as there was no one to be seen in the docks of the base facing the sea. Except for a silver-haired Carrier, Enterprise, who had spent her time looking at the sea, lost in thought. It must have been a while as someone from base had gone looking for her, or at least the Cruiser who had made herself familiar with the Eagle Union ship.

"It's time to return to the base, Enterprise-sama." Belfast said, as it brought Enterprise back to reality from her seas of thoughts. "I can return on my own, you don't have to look out for me." Naturally, Belfast was unamused when she heard that as she , albeit still smiling, once again pressed the Carrier further. "You have been out for too long. Just look how your hair's messed up and sticky from the salt water. The fact that you let it be covered by your hat does not help, it actually made it worse. You need to take care of your human body more." All these scoldings made Enterprise let a soft whine as she said, "Fine, I'll… come back to my room, if it will make you stop worrying." Hearing that, Belfast replied with a glad smile as she escorted Enterprise to her door.

[Enterprise's Room]

Enterprise walked towards her bed to take a seat, seating herself on the edge when she realized that the maid's still there, standing up and observing the Carrier. Without even giving Enterprise the time to react to her presence, Belfast immediately started the conversation with a series of questions.

"Looking at the sea again, Enterprise-sama? You sure took a lot of time for it tonight." Belfast asked with a worried tone; she is used to seeing the Carrier spending her nights staring at the sea but it's usually not until this late.

"Yes, I… seem to can't take my eyes off the sea for tonight. Perhaps it's because it's a full moon, that the sea's both beautiful and scary at the same time.." Enterprise was surely caught off guard from the questions, she couldn't help but to reply without even manage to ask on why was the maid in her room.

Not that Belfast gave Enterprise any time as the maid continued to shower her with more questions. The Eagle Union Carrier was away from the base for quite some time and Belfast did not see her anywhere asking the most important question. "Have you had your dinner, Enterprise-sama?"

"No, I was not hungry-" The question caught Enterprise by surprise as she ended up replying automatically once more. The reply was just what Belfast expected, as she pressed on Enterprise further. "Then what do you want me to cook for you after this?", the maid offered her service, even when she's off duty.

"Ah? Oh, I have no preferences on my dinner." Enterprise totally couldn't trouble the maid further as she added, "I will just eat my energy bars, I mean, take it from the pantry." She corrected it immediately so that she didn't upset the Cruiser further.

"But the pantry's closed. You haven't realized that it's already this late, yet? You sure lost track of time, Enterprise-sama." Belfast let a soft, yet audible sigh as she added, even before Enterprise managed to respond. "If I don't go out and get you, I wonder until what time will you be there. You know better than anyone else that you need your rest." Enterprise could just… stare down in shame after being scolded like this, unable to mutter a single word to reply.

Belfast wasted no time as she took the hat off Enterprise and put it on the table beside the desk. "Look at your hair, it's all salty and dry. You really need to take better care of your human body." The maid trailed her fingers all over the Carrier's hair, in which Enterprise could just respond with soft blushes. "You don't even care about your equipment before until I told you to, so listen to my words one more time, okay?"

"Alright, I… will keep that in mind." The so-called Grey Ghost was totally obedient in front of the head maid that was solely assigned for her. Hearing that, Belfast smiled as she pulled out a hairbrush from her hair care box. "Care for a hairbrush, Enterprise-sama?" The Cruiser offered , still keeping her soft smile.

'_When did she-' _Enterprise thought to herself, but the maid's always prepared it's kind of useless to wonder about it. Usually, Enterprise would just ignore her hair condition, but naturally the head maid would not let her be. That, and she promised she would take care of herself after all, so may as well see what will be the best way to do so. "I will be in your care for the night, Belfast." Straightforward answer at last, it seemed like the shipgirl had regained her composure for the night, until…

"It will be better if you take a bath, but it's too late and the bathhouse is closed. I will not mind if I take care of you during the shower." Belfast's words suddenly made the calm Carrier into a flustered state. "Wait, you can't go that far!" She even raised her voice while blushing a little, to show her embarrassment. "I never said I will join you during your bath, I am talking about washing your hair. Or is it what you desire, Enterprise-sama?" The maid kept smiling as she asked the question, half-teasingly.

"That's not-" Once again, the pride of the Eagle Union's silenced by the maid's words, not to mention the blush on her face got brighter. Enterprise definitely seemed like a different person once she's left alone with the maid, in which Belfast replied with a chuckle. "I was just teasing, naturally. Just relax as I'll brush your hair.." The maid used her hairbrush to tidy up the long silver hair. Although…

"It's no good, Enterprise-sama. You've been out for so long that your hair's gotten too dry to brush." The cruiser of the Royal Navy put down her hairbrush with a soft sigh. Her hand swiftly move to the small box she carried earlier and took out a pack of wet wipes. "Now that we've gotten to this, may as well.." Belfast muttered as she moved Enterprise's jacket out of the way. Next, the cruiser skillfully wipe the area of the Carrier's body that's not covered by clothing. The bare shoulders, the face, the neck, and everywhere else to clean the body off the sea salt. Enterprise had so many questions to ask but Belfast's so focused on the task that she wouldn't reply. She heard another pack being opened, her hair now being wiped with a different kind to get rid of grease and salt. Carefully and gently picking strands of hair , wiping them clean.

Just as when Enterprise thought that it's all over since Belfast stopped wiping, she heard the maid saying, "No, this won't do. It still smells like the sea." After drying Enterprise's hair with a soft towel, she pulled out a spray can from that 'magic pocket'. The maid seemed to have prepared everything needed to take care of Enterprise, which made the Carrier stay silent in appreciation. "It'll feel cold for a bit." Belfast said as she sprayed the can all over the hair. "Dry shampoo." she explained before adding, "I'd say humans are good in making all of these products. Won't you say so, Enterprise-sama?"

"I am more amazed that you know a lot about it. I suppose it's a necessary knowledge for you." Enterprise's at a loss of words as she's suddenly asked like that. Not realizing that, since the other shipgirls can take care of themselves just fine, the head maid was learning it for her. "It's totally necessary, indeed. Especially with my job in taking care of you." The maid chuckled, as she put the can down.

"I still need to brush it properly though. Don't move so much, Enterprise-sama." Belfast took the brush once more as she started to trail down the long silver hair. Thanks to the treatment from before, her hair's becoming softer as she could rest and enjoy those nice and gentle brushes from the head maid. The Royal Navy maid trailed her hands all over the hair and scalp, massaging the head to add the relaxation. It's not helping that Belfast pulled Enterprise so she leaned against the maid's chest, adding in the comfort…

Moments had passed as apparently Enterprise's was dozing off for a while. She was having too much of comfort until Belfast woke her up, "It's done, Enterprise-sama. How do you like it? Feel free to check yourself in the mirror". Her head felt lighter as the hair drops nicely on her shoulder and back. Although, looking at the mirror, there's something weird about it. Enterprise has two locks running across the side of her hair. The hairstyle's so familiar, as if…

"Belfast! Why have you tied my hair to be the same as yours!?" The Grey Ghost protested, her face once again blushed as she realized what the maid had done to her. Her hand moved towards the braid as Belfast held the hand, stopping her. "

You know, it's kind of difficult to tie the hair like that, right? Will you really want all my efforts to go to waste?" The maid said innocently with a playful smile. " You can let go of it in the next morning if you are embarrassed to be seen by others like this. I will make sure that you won't remove it for the night."

"At least give me back my hat! It's…" Enterprise still protested, but when she realized what the maid meant by that word. "You can't possibly going to be here until morning, right?"

"Ah? I will totally do that. It's your punishment for making me worry tonight. That, and your failure to take care of yourself. I will stay in for the night, to make sure that you won't do anything to your new hair." The maid can actually get kind of ruthless when she paid attention to the shipgirl that she needed to take care of. Enterprise could just reply with a soft huff as she knew that the maid wouldn't take no for an answer after all.

"Now excuse me as I need to go out to make something for your dinner, Enterprise-sama. As I said before, I'll be more than glad if you don't remove the hair locks." Belfast continued to grin as she walked towards the exit.

Still flustered, Enterprise just took her big hat and cover the locks with it, so that it won't be so embarrassing if she accidentally stared at the mirror.

Fifteen minutes passed as Belfast returned with dinner toast, with bacon, tomatoes and egg. All with a glass of warm milk to make Enterprise relaxed for the night. Putting the tray down on Enterprise's table as she smiled, "No hat during dinner."she said, taking the hat away once more. Enterprise thanked her as she obediently eat her meal. It truly tasted better than the energy bar. No, even the pantry food. It's a form of newfound happiness when a human body eats good food like this. "Thank you, Belfast, for taking care of me tonight." The fearsome Grey Ghost manage to give a soft smile towards the maid, as she finished her food.

"You are welcome, Enterprise-sama. Now let me clean things up." Belfast excused herself as she took the food tray out of the room. Enterprise let out a sigh of relief as Belfast left. She appreciated every care the maid has given on her but sometimes it could be too much for a lone eagle like Enterprise. Looking back at the mirror as she said, "Belfast will be mad if I take this off the next morning. I suppose I can keep it for one night…" She muttered to herself, changing to her bedrobe as she prepared herself to sleep.

That was until Enterprise heard the door opening once more. Belfast, with her own bedrobe, entered the room once more. "Sorry to keep you waiting, Enterprise-sama." The maid innocently walked closer as Enterprise was totally surprised. "But I already promised I'll keep it! I'm about to go to bed now anyway!" The Carrier's cheek eventually rosened as she objected. As always, the maid shot down the protest as she climbs onto the bed. "Nor can do. I already told you I'm staying for the night. Now let's have a nice rest." Belfast said as she entered the bed, pulling the blanket to cover for both of them.

Even after turning the lights off, Enterprise couldn't get any sleep throughout the night, while Belfast innocently slept beside her.

For an Aircraft Carrier like her, it really was worse than any battle at night.


End file.
